


Mr. Perfect, are you still alive?

by BubblyFox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Humour, M/M, appreciate this bcs when will I write fluff again?, believe me, im an angst writer, im serious, thats the whole plot, whipped jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyFox/pseuds/BubblyFox
Summary: "Would you like to go out with me?""No.""WHY NOT?!""Let's see, you are too perfect.""Then live with me so you can see my flaws!""Sure."Or where the ever so perfect Lee Jeno fall in love with the art prodigy who is known for his unfinished yet ethereal masterpieces, Huang Renjun, only to be rejected by the reason of his perfect life. Jeno is too determined to make Renjun fall for him.





	Mr. Perfect, are you still alive?

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK WUAHAHAHAHA enjoy the unpredictable fic that I come out with. This plot has been with me for so many years even when I'm still stanning another pairing lmao but yeah here goes nothing
> 
> Tbh this is the shortest chapter I have ever written...
> 
> Un-beta-ed dont complain.

 

~

 

"What time your schedule end?" The taller asks as his car made into the front of the art building.

 

Renjun glance at his rubber watch, you know that kind of digital sports watch you can find for cheap coming from some infamous label in China. "At five." He nods again to no one but himself to confirm that yes, he will be out at five.

 

Jeno smiles at Renjun’s cute action. He reaches out for Renjun hand and squeezes it slightly. Renjun did not pull back or protest. "Alright, let's eat dinner outside in the way home, shall we?"

 

"Sure." Short, well-explained, and clear.

 

Still, Jeno’s smile can go wider. He brings the smaller’s hand to his lips and kisses it softly with so much careness. "Okay, have a nice day rice cake!"

 

Renjun looks at him with his usual cute blank expression. Once Jeno let go and open the lock, he makes his way down, close the door and bend down to the level of Jeno’s sitting position "You too" then he walks to his class, leaving Jeno with his big stupid smile till his eyes gone from smiling.

 

To say the least, Jeno has been happier for the past three months. Living with Renjun sure do bring happiness because wow he really falls for the smaller man so much.

 

People assume Renjun were using him. But pfft, little did they know Renjun family is twice richer than Jeno’s. What do you expect from Huang Zitao, the founder of HUCCI and Oh Sehun the prism model of his husband’s company that has been the first listed model with the highest pay for six years in rows.

 

The meeting with the parents will be a story for another time but anyway,

 

Well, no one will expect this if they see Renjun. Let Jeno throw reasons:

 

One, Renjun acts like any normal people and even like he comes from low class. How? He loves using worn out clothes that have no brand, his sneakers look awful covered in paints, his bag looks heavy with burden and he eats ramen for life.

 

Two, not that far from the first one, he walk to the campus even when his apartment was quite far by walking.

 

Three, he avoids social activities that attract people and involves money. It looks like he is avoiding it because he has none for it.

 

Four, his phone is an old android that has cracked in so many ways it looks like it will snap once you touch it.

 

Five, he will never change his belongings if he still can use it. Even pencils, he will use them until they are only two centimeters long.

 

Don't go suspecting he has been thrown out by his parents. No hell, they were so close you could literally saw Renjun calling them constantly once a day.

 

To put it simply, Renjun just loves simplicity and his parents are okay with his choice. Moving to his appa’s country, getting art as his major and not business or any fashion major, renting an old apartment, refusing to get any car, and so on. He simply likes his life this simple and wow whose parents aren't proud of their independent child? Certainly not Tao and Sehun.

 

Now another story, how did Jeno fall for someone like Renjun?

 

The story start when he was invited by his friends to go to the university’s gallery. Something about the art prodigy opening gallery for the Dies Natalis of their university.

 

He just goes along and wonders in the gallery when he found this one painting. Mash of people was seeing it close, Jeno who was fished by the crowds also come closer and try to get a peak of it.

 

Its a painting of a house in the shore when the sun just rising. Jeno was mesmerized, truly. The beach looks sparkling with its white sand. The house seems cozy and warm and he can even felt the breeze coming his way when he sees the light mirrored in the water of cobalt green. It looks so so beautiful and… not done yet.

 

Jeno knows enough basic that he knows it is an oil painting. What's weird was strokes of paints like the painter has so many raw feelings inside that explode in one go and vanished.

 

The details look sloppy, just strokes of different color and hue. The white color is not even filled with any paint, its left blank and shining as the lighting in the room shine with a soft warm yellow bulb.

 

Jeno can't imagine seeing something so beautiful but undone yet. So he searched for the artists to buy the painting. Just like any formal gallery showing.

 

The tour guide who he asked about the information beams at him and called someone over. A petite man with his baggy sweater and bed hair. The tour guide introduces him as the artist and Jeno was officially swept away.

 

He asked how much does it take for him to be the biggest auctioneer only to be told, "Take it for free."

 

Jeno thought the feeling of love in the first sight was mutual. Turns out Renjun always give his art for whoever asked him because for what he claimed, he has no space left in his place. Poor Jeno dreaming too high.

 

Anyway, Jeno still falls, hard so yeah. Two months of trying to get to know Renjun (and failed miserably) finally brought Jeno to the conclusion to just confessed right away. Which also failed miserably.

 

It goes like this;

 

It was a good day and the sun is shining so bright it might blind people and give them sunburn but hey! Jeno was pumped because that was the day he decided to confess to Renjun.

 

The lunch break comes and although Jeno has no classes any more and can go home right away, he goes to the literature cafeteria. Why? Well, it's Wednesday, meaning Renjun will have his lunch with Mark-the literature boy- and his other friend, Jisung who is in performing art prodigy and Chenle the soon to be businessman in the literature cafeteria.

 

So he goes there.

 

Please note that Lee Jeno is a romanticist. So don't cringe when you know he was holding a bucket of red rose and a huge Moomin plush (Special thanks to Chenle who told him about the little creature Renjun loves so much).

 

The walk from his building to literature was long so he takes his Koenigsegg with him. It was hilarious to see a whole dinner named Lee Jeno is driving his expensive car but has a white hippo thing with its wide blue eyes sitting in the passenger seat, and it is secured by the seat-belt. Amazing.

 

Anyway, once he has parked his car and take the white thing and roses, he finally made his way to go to his love life.

 

Jeno found Renjun, sat with his friends, eating a cup of ramen in the daylight. He has his old white hoodie and there's a yellow paint across his cheek. He looks funny but all Jeno saw was perfection.

 

He walked closer. Renjun’s friends saw him and have picked the clue to act normal and to just make some space for Jeno to confess.

 

Mark who was beside Renjun stood up and move to Jisung’s side once Jeno was two feet away from Renjun. The whole cafeteria has gone silent and watch the upcoming drama happen.

 

It did happen. Jeno took the sit Mark has given him and wait for Renjun to recognize him, unfortunately, Renjun was busy with his ramen. After waiting for a minute, Renjun finally turn to Jeno who was smiling with his teeth almost goes dry.

 

Jeno dropped the bomb. "Would you like to go out with me?" He asked as he handed Renjun the Moomin and the rose.

 

Renjun reached out to Moomin first. Jeno was ecstatic because wow, in second he can finally call Renjun ‘his'. Once Renjun hugged the Moomin, he turned to his ramen again.

 

Jeno other hand hanged in the air with the rose bucket that Renjun didn't took.

 

"No." Renjun threw the bomb back before it exploded right in Jeno’s face.

 

The whole cafeteria gasped in shock. Did the just saw the more than perfect Jeno getting rejected by some random people they don't even know his name? THE TEA IS HOT SIS

 

"W-WHY NOT?!" Jeno stuttered. The rose he held fall to the table where some roses get soaked in Mark’s ramen bowl.

 

Renjun slurps his ramen before glancing to Jeno, up and down. "Let's see," not just Renjun’s eyes that intimidated Jeno’s poor heart, but also the doll’s eyes become intimidating for him. Jeno was sure he is perfect that no excuse can be uttered to refuse him except- "You are too perfect." Jeno’s jaw hit the floor.

 

But he was determined though! "Then live with me so you can see my flaws!" He forced his way.

 

Everybody is drilling on Renjun’s answer because this far Renjun has been everything but expected. He glanced at his new moomin’s eyes (not his friends instead) and nodded "Sure."

 

That's the beginning of how they life start.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changes, Routines and Parents → Ch. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here some words: go follow me on twitter @bubbleryfox (i post arts) do visit and leave me some words! And wow lets actually become friends if u want to


End file.
